


Carving Hearts

by SuperSaiyanHollow



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Babysitting, Cowgirl Position, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Gay Sex, Gift Fic, Halloween, M/M, Mild Language, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSaiyanHollow/pseuds/SuperSaiyanHollow
Summary: Mito needs a babysitter and Hisoka wants to sweep Chrollo off his feet. Perhaps, there was a way he could kill two birds with one stone.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarBoatStation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarBoatStation/gifts).



> Hello, everyone! What? Still no One Punch Man? I'm working on it! I swear! This came first though. This is a fic I wrote for the hxhfallexchange on Tumblr for starboatcircus. She's super sweet and her cosplay is amazing, so check her out! Her prompt was carving pumpkins and cute autumn clothes shopping with the Hisokuro pairing. I added in Gon and Killua since she liked those characters as well. I had a lot of fun with it! This was my first exchange and I'm happy to say that I loved every second of it. Hopefully, I'll organize my own exchange someday! Look forward to that! On with the show~
> 
> Disclaimer: I in no way own Hunter x Hunter nor do I own any of its characters. I make no profit from this fic.

“Come on, Hisoka!”

He chuckled at the boy’s antics, watching as his little legs picked up the pace. He almost lost sight of the boy in the crowd for a moment, Gon was so far ahead of him, but the child reared his head again in no time. Hisoka had no intention of speeding up, preferring his leisurely stroll down the sidewalk. It was a chilly, autumn day, and he placed his hands inside the pockets of his brown jacket to keep them from shaking with the cold. He was thankful for the red scarf wrapped tightly around his neck, and he smiled as he thought back to before they left the house when Gon had insisted he wear it. His eyes trailed back up to the bobbing green of the boy’s own jacket about a few feet in front of him. A swirling gust of wind assaulted them then, blowing crisp fall leaves across the sidewalk. He heard the satisfying crunch of one leaf as he stepped on it, a sigh escaping past his lips. Truly, it was a perfect day to go out to the pumpkin patch.

The reason Gon was particularly excited about this little excursion, however, was because his best friend, Killua, would be accompanying them as well. And, naturally, it was all thanks to him. Being a bachelor meant that he was often the designated babysitter. Not that he minded in the slightest. Gon and Killua were not hard to handle, although the latter could prove troublesome, if he ingrained a silly thought in the other’s head, leaving the two of them smiling cutely in front of whatever mess they had created. He was not one for yelling though, something Mito and Illumi scolded him for. Instead, he merely made the boys clean up their mess themselves. At any rate, Mito had come to him first, asking if he could babysit her son while she went to a job interview. It was tough being a single mother, especially to a child that wasn’t even her own, not that it mattered since she loved Gon with all her heart, and she had just recently been laid off. He was more than happy to take the youngster (Hisoka would always call him that even though he was 12) in order for the woman to get herself back on her feet. There was just one _tiny_ problem. The very next day, Illumi had come to him in need of a babysitter for young Killua on the same exact day since the rest of the family was out of town on a business trip. Now normally, he would have taken both of the children without complaint, but he was always one to snatch up an opportunity when he saw it.

There was only one way that he was going to find enjoyment out of their little trip to the pumpkin patch and that was to bring along a _friend_ of his own. Admittedly, his circle of friends was not that big, but there just so happened to be another lonely bachelor within it, a one Chrollo Lucilfer whom he was hellbent on swooning. It was no secret that he was pansexual; most people assumed he was a little “fruity” based on his appearance alone. And, Chrollo wasn’t exactly straight as a board either. His previous attempts at flirting had certainly gotten the man’s attention, and now all he needed was something a little more extravagant, _sweet_ , that would have the other hopping into his arms. What could be better than walking through a pumpkin patch amidst the fresh, fall leaves while watching the children flit around without a care in the world? So, it hadn’t been that hard to convince Illumi to get Chrollo to babysit Killua seeing as the older brother was in desperate need of a sitter. And, it hadn’t been any more difficult to give the subject of his desires a quick phone call suggesting that they have a small playdate.

His plan had gone swimmingly; there were now chills running up his arms, not just from the cold, but from his swelling anticipation. Today he would steal Chrollo’s heart right from under his nose through the guise of a simple get together. He would never see it coming.

* * *

Early October was the perfect time go out to pick a pumpkin. Not only was it early enough so that one could carve the pumpkin into a jack-o-lantern and have it out prior to Halloween, but it also meant that the pumpkin patch itself was relatively empty. And, of course, all the biggest and best pumpkins were still ripe for the picking. A smile spread across his face as he watched Gon’s eyes widen while they traveled through the first rows of the patch. The boy kept gasping under his breath every time he saw a pumpkin that was bigger than the ones prior. It was so childish and whimsical that he kept his mouth shut, preferring to simply observe the other’s actions instead of teasing him like usual. In his opinion, none of the pumpkins so far were big enough for his tastes. He refused to worry though because he knew that his eyes would land on the greatest pumpkin in this whole patch. He had a knack for such things.

“Yo, Gon!”

His head snapped up as he heard that familiar voice, grin stretching even further.

“Killua!”

Instantly, Gon was rushing down the hill towards his best friend, giggling madly the entire way down. His legs carried him as fast as they could while his arms swung by his sides, coat billowing out behind him as he dashed downhill. The wind blew red and orange leaves around the child, leaving Hisoka mesmerized by the sight. His chest swelled at the light the boy seemed to radiate around him. He was glad that the youngster could shine so brightly despite everything he had been through. He would like to believe that he had helped out with that, but this light was too bright; it came entirely from within Gon.

Slowly, he made his own descent, watching as Gon’s charge collided with Killua, knocking the breath out of the other boy. Gon squeezed Killua tightly, and Hisoka knew from experience that Killua was suffocating under Gon’s vice grip. As the boys laughed together, his eyes trailed off, attention drawn to the man standing behind the gushing children. His face relaxed as he saw Chrollo at the bottom of the hill looking up at him, plump lips forming the tiniest of smiles. He sent a tender smile back, his pace down the hill increasing slightly. When he finally reached the bottom Gon and Killua were still embracing except the latter had now picked the smaller boy up, twirling him around. Gon laughed giddily, and he rolled his eyes at their youthful foolery.

“Hisoka…”

His ears had perked up at the sound of his own name being called out by that alluring, saccharine voice. He hummed deeply as his eyes lecherously roamed the other’s body. Chrollo was wearing a skin-tight, black turtleneck accompanied with his fur-collared trench coat that he was hardly ever seen without. His hands were stuffed stiffly into his pockets, arms close to his sides. Poor thing was probably freezing; he didn’t get out much. Big, grey eyes passively stared back at him, green orb-shaped earrings jingling in the breeze.

“It’s been a while,” Chrollo continued after a pregnant pause.

He nodded in confirmation. The two of them hadn’t seen each other since the last Zoldyck party that had occurred a few weeks ago. He remembered it vividly seeing as the object of his affections had been quite drunk. Chrollo’s intoxication led to the man being rather clingy and craving attention, which had not been a problem to Hisoka. He had taken advantage of the situation, as he saw it as an opportunity not to be wasted, and had managed to hold on tightly to his beloved throughout the night. They had struck up many long-winded conversations about this and that; most of them he didn’t even remember, but he knew from the memories of Chrollo’s deep laughter that he had been very charismatic that evening. Unfortunately, the other did not seem to remember anything of that wondrous night, so he was left to reminiscence about it on his own. He really shouldn’t be thinking of such things right now anyways. Not in front of the children at least.

He tilted his head, smiling shyly at the man. “Indeed it has. I’m glad to see you’re doing well.”

“I should say the same to you.”

His gaze drifted down to the small trembling of the other’s forearms. He noticed the way Chrollo shoved his hands deeper into his pockets. “Cold~?” He asked teasingly, growing a bit closer.

“It is chilly today,” he said with a shiver.

Hisoka hummed contemplatively, feigning concern. “Perhaps you would like to borrow my scarf?”

“I couldn’t,” Chrollo insisted, and he chuckled.

“I’m used to the cold. I’ll be alright~,” he reassured, hands going up to unravel the garment from around his neck.

A protest seemed to form on Chrollo’s lips, but it quickly faded once Hisoka was a mere inch away. From here, he could admire the shimmering of those gray eyes, wide with curiosity. His lips pursed tenderly as he gingerly wrapped the scarf around the other’s neck. His movements were slow, hands touching around the man’s collarbone to tuck the scarf in. Once the fabric was securely tangled around Chrollo’s neck, he stepped back, placing his hands on his hips.

A smile graced his lips as he admired his handiwork. In actuality, he simply enjoyed seeing something of his adorning his crush. “There! Look at you! Adorable~.”

He caught the light pink dusting the man’s cheeks. That detail would not go by him undetected. He paid far too much attention to Chrollo to miss such a lovely moment. The blushing man wrapped in his scarf amidst pumpkins of various sizes while the chilly, fall wind blew gently around them. A picture perfect moment to him. If only he had a camera…

“Hisoka!”

His thoughts were interrupted when Gon called out to him. He looked back at the duo from over his shoulder, eyebrow raising quizzically.

“Can we go look for pumpkins now?”

“Yeah, I saw a _huge_ one when we came in,” Killua chimed with a smug look on his face.

Hisoka sighed deeply, appearing to methodically think over their request until both of them were bouncing on the bottom of their heels in anticipation. He brought one long, pink fingernail to his upper lip, eyes rolling back as if to think even more. Gon began biting his lip while Killua’s expression became stoic.

A grin of his own then appeared. “I suppose you could…” He said tentatively, but the boys were already whooping and hollering. They made a mad dash down the center of the patch, heading towards the far entrance where Killua had seen the colossal fruit. Forming his hands into a cone, Hisoka raised them to his mouth in order to shout. “Meet us back here once you’re done!” Although, the two of them were soon out of eyesight altogether.

“Gone so fast…” Chrollo commented mostly to himself, but the other snickered.

“Boys will be boys,” He stated matter-o-factly before turning back to his date; he considered this to be their first date. “Shall we?” He smiled so wide that his eyes closed in the process while extending out his hand towards Chrollo.

The man outright laughed at him. “You can’t be serious.” There was a sparkle in Chrollo’s eyes, something childish within him that desperately wanted to do this; he could tell because he often saw that same look in Gon’s eyes.

He lowered his hand as his face stilled. “Of course, I’m serious. I’ve been dying to find the best pumpkin out there. I always do~.”

Chrollo gazed at him skeptically. “Don’t you think we’re a bit too... _mature_ to be doing something like this? What are we going to carve them afterwards too?” He asked incredulously, but Hisoka looked at him sincerely.

“That was the plan. I do need a jack-o-lantern outside my place. I’m sure you need one too. We can carve them together tonight at my house.” He hadn’t actually planned for this part of the date, but it would be perfect. Perhaps they could do something _besides_ carve pumpkins tonight...

Chrollo scrutinized his face, obviously looking for any signs of him joking around. He did that often, but he was completely serious about this endeavour. The other must have seen it from the look on his face because his next words were: “You always find the best pumpkin, huh?”

He grinned from ear to ear. “Always! You should consider yourself lucky to be pumpkin hunting with me. I’ll find us the two largest pumpkins here!”

His enthusiasm made the man laugh while he shakily nodded his head. “Alright, alright. Lead the way.”

Dramatically, he waved his hand about like a gentlemen to a lady before offering it back to Chrollo. The other looked at him for a moment, and then a simper spread across his face. He graciously placed his hand in Hisoka’s palm for the man to squeeze lightly. Entwining their fingers, Hisoka pulled the other man along, beginning their quaint stroll through the pumpkin patch. He led them down the center of all the rows because this way they could see all the pumpkins. The biggest and tallest fruits were easy to spot from this point of view. It was just one of his little secrets to pumpkin picking.

“Have you always enjoyed picking pumpkins?” Chrollo asked curiously by his side.

He continued to scan the rows as he answered. “Of course! Halloween has always been my favorite holiday. I used to get so much Bungee Gum when I was little. And, we always went out to the pumpkin patch, so we could have jack-o-lanterns. Over the years, I discovered I had a real knack for finding the best ones.”

The other listened attentively as he rambled. Once he found an opening, a quick moment where Hisoka took a breath, he interjected. “I never liked Halloween. I’m not big on sweets, and I’ve always been timid, so trick-or-treating was an obstacle in itself. I dreaded it.”

His comment made the enthusiastic man stop in his tracks in order to send him a look of confusion. “Really? You didn’t even like Bungee Gum?” He asked, genuinely shocked that someone didn’t enjoy Halloween. He loved that day more than life itself! It had always been so much fun, and it was a day filled with treasured memories for him.

Chrollo grimaced. “No, I didn’t like it. The only real sweet I eat is pudding.”

Hisoka gasped playfully. “What a shame that is! Never getting to enjoy the best part of Halloween!”

The other eyed him disdainfully and all he did was giggle in response. He nudged his shoulder with his own. “Oh, you know I’m only kidding,” he teased.

“Sometimes I wonder if you really are…” Chrollo mumbled, and he grinned conceitedly. “Anyways, how is Mito doing? Last I heard she was having a difficult time.”

The playful air around Hisoka drained at the mention of his friend. His lips pulled back into a thin line as he thought over his words. “She was having some trouble...She lost her job recently, but she’s at a job interview right now. That’s why I’m watching little Gon.”

Chrollo chuckled, bring his free hand up to cover his smile. “Gon is anything _but_ little, Hisoka.”

His smile returned. “He will always be little to me~.”  

“I’m glad Mito is doing better. I was a bit worried.”

Hisoka patted the other’s head lightly, ruffling his slicked-back hair. “You shouldn’t worry your pretty, little head over such things.”

Chrollo glared up at him, pouting slightly. “Don’t do that.”

His smile grew brighter as he showed off his pearly white teeth. “Why ever not? You look cute like that.”

The man huffed turning away from him, but his hold on Hisoka’s hand did not lessen. “How is the troupe these days?”

Chrollo was the manager of the Phantom Troupe, a group of entertainers with various talents. He was often busy reserving venues and setting up tour dates, but once the work was done, the other was free for a short period of time before beginning the process all over again. He had just so happened to catch the man on such a break today.

“They’re all doing well. Machi is singing at the stadium in the city. Pakunoda is hosting a shooting contest while Shalnark is unveiling a new phone. The rest of the members are out and about as well. I won’t have work again until mid-November I believe.”

Hisoka had begun to swing their hands gently as he listened to Chrollo talk. He didn’t much care for any of the troupe members other than Machi. The stubborn girl would always hold a place in his heart. He had tried pursuing her at one point, but once he saw how fruitless his venture was, he quickly moved onto someone even better; her boss. His ears perked up though at the mention of how long Chrollo would be off duty.

“You’ll be free that whole time? That must be nice.”

To his surprise, the other sighed deeply. “Not really. It gets rather boring. I like being swamped with work, but then I get these free periods and I’m not sure what to do with them.”

He watched as their feet squished the freshly cut grass below them. “Why not stay with me? We can hang out a lot more. You’ll never be bored with me around!” His face turned in order to present Chrollo with his dashing smile.

This time the other laughed heartily at his words. His eyes widened as his mouth formed a small “o”. He laughed even harder at Hisoka’s expression. Waving his hand dismissively at him, he said between giggles, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” He laughed a bit more before taking in a deep breath. A huge smile remained plastered on his face. “Yes, I suppose my days would be less boring with someone like you around.”

“And, that’s supposed to mean~?” He asked flirtatiously, leaning in closer to Chrollo’s face.

Gray eyes glimmered in the sunlight as that adorable smile grew. Slowly, Chrollo pushed his own face forward, resting his forehead on Hisoka’s. He was dumbfounded by the affectionate gesture, eyes blinking to make sure this was _actually_ happening; he was relieved to find that it was.

“It means you’re a fun person and that I’m fond of your company.”

He felt a tiny bit of heat settle on his cheeks at the sincere compliment coming from the gorgeous man in front of him. Those big eyes were staring directly into his own, a warm hand still firmly placed in his palm. He squeezed that hand a little tighter, pressed his forehead to the other’s a little harder. A similar blush spread across Chrollo’s face then, and he was just about to make his move and seal this date with a kiss when his love cleared his throat and pulled back.

“Have any of these pumpkins caught your eye so far?” He asked rapidly, an awkward tension hanging in the air.

Hisoka blinked a few times, very disappointed in this turn of events. “No, but something else has…,” he mumbled under his breath.

He straightened, glancing around at the rows of pumpkins before them. He had honestly forgotten all about making jack-o-lanterns in favor of pleasing his date. They had walked a long ways, and he assumed they were somewhere in the middle of the entire patch. He hummed to himself as he turned this way and that before he saw them.

With a flair, he pointed his index finger towards a row. “There!” he exclaimed before pulling Chrollo along.

They headed down a row on the left side, stopping towards the end of it. Hisoka grinned excitedly. “Aren’t they perfect?” He asked somewhat rhetorically, looking to Chrollo to see how the man reacted to his find.

Two pumpkins sat in front of them. One was absolutely enormous, although only coming up to their ankles, it was wider and rounder than any other pumpkin around them. The one next to it was much taller. It came up to their _knees_ , but it was very thin, half the width of the other pumpkins.

“I’ll take the wide one and you can have the tall one,” Hisoka declared as he released his hold on the man’s hand to bend over and pick up his claimed fruit.

Chrollo eyed his suspiciously, wondering why the other would pick such a pumpkin out for him. It was a bit grotesque with its odd figure, and yet the sight of it pleased him in a way he didn’t understand. Maybe Hisoka really was that _good_ at pumpkin picking. He kneeled down, grabbing the fruit at its base to lift it up. It was not that heavy which was nice seeing as he didn’t have a lot of upper body strength. Perhaps that was why Hisoka had taken the bigger one which appeared  to not strain the other at all, judging by the fact he was carrying it haphazardly in his grasp.   

“Let’s hurry back. The boys are probably waiting on us.”

* * *

“Aw, c’mon!”

Hisoka snickered as he approached the children with his surely award-winning pumpkin. In their hands, they held their own much smaller fruits. Killua’s was wider than Gon’s, but both of their pumpkins were only half the size of Hisoka’s, easily fitting into their hands. Killua’s stem was a bit crooked giving his pumpkin some character while Gon’s was as straight as could be.

Killua eyed him crossly, lips pursed to the side. “No fair! You cheated!”

The wind blew Hisoka’s furious giggles over to them. Killua’s scowl deepened.

“How do you cheat at pumpkin picking?” Hisoka asked humorously, relishing in the jealously. This had always been his favorite part of pumpkin hunting. The glares, the huffs, the indignation!

Chrollo glanced over at his friend, face scrunched up. Had he been given the taller pumpkin simply so Hisoka could rub his bigger one in the boys’ faces? He looked from the children’s glum expressions to Hisoka’s shit-eating grin. That seemed to be the case. With a light sigh, he strode over to the duo. His friend could be childish at times which was one of the reasons he loved being around Hisoka, but if the man overdid it, then it quickly became annoying. He placed his pumpkin on the ground next to the boys before kneeling to get a better look at their pumpkins. Placing his hands on the bottom of Gon’s pumpkin, he lifted it up slightly, feeling the weight. He appeared to look it over meticulously, and then he nodded his head.

“You picked a very good pumpkin,” he commented, continuing to nod his head.

A bright smile replaced the kid’s sullen expression. “Really?!”

Chrollo hummed in approval, smiling when the boy fist pumped the air.

He turned to Killua’s fruit. “Let’s check yours then.” He saw Killua nod quickly almost anxiously.

First, he grabbed the stem, testing to see how firm it was. He moved down to inspect the pumpkin’s girth when he noticed how stiff the other had become. Looking up briefly, he saw that Killua was as straight and stiff as a board, eyes staring off in the distance, lips puckered anxiously. A small smile tugged at his lips as his eyes fluttered back down to the pumpkin. He squeezed it between his palms, gasping at the feel. As expected, Killua flinched.

“Is something wrong with it?”

He scratched his chin, glaring hard at the fruit in the boy’s hands. He shook his head as he stood. “This simply won’t do…”

Killua’s eyes widened, frantically glancing down to the pumpkin and then back up to Chrollo. “What’s wrong with it?! Tell me, dammit!” he spat, knees trembling.

A tiny smirk spread over Chrollo’s face as he side-eyed the nervous child. “I’m sorry to tell you this, Killua, but…”

He heard him swallow thickly.

“Your pumpkin is absolutely marvelous!” He suddenly exclaimed with a huge grin, facing the other fully.  

Gon laughed so hard that he flung himself backwards into the grass, still gripping his pumpkin tightly, in order to roll around giggling hysterically. Killua’s eyebrow twitched, mouth agape as he observed the levity on Chrollo’s face. His fingers trembled around the edges of his “marvelous” fruit.

Chrollo stared at him in mirth. “It’s a very good pumpkin, Killua,” he reassured as he walked towards the boy. “You have no reason to worry.” He patted his head, ruffling that wild mane of white hair.

He heard the child growl lowly, but continued his ministration anyways. Killua shook his head violently, making Chrollo release his hold on him. He glared up at the man in his hunched over position with the pumpkin _still_ firmly in his grip while a fire swirled in those blue eyes. He rose an eyebrow at the petulant child.

“You bastard!” he snarled, looking ready to say more when Hisoka stepped up. He had been watching idly from the sidelines, a bit annoyed that Chrollo had stolen his spotlight just like that. The man had a way of pushing his buttons just enough to make him want more. So charismatic, _enigmatic._

“Language, Killua, language,” Hisoka scolded blandly, not actually caring about the cursing, but wanting to seem like a good role model in front of his date.

Killua looked from him to Chrollo before crying out in frustration, lifting the pumpkin up as if to throw it, but stopping at the last second. He huffed at the ground before turning towards his friend who was lying in the grass blowing on dandelions. Marching over to Gon, Killua looked down at him angrily. Innocent, brown eyes gazed back up on him as he blew the last strands off a dandelion.

“Get up, Gon. We’re leaving,” Killua ordered behind clenched teeth.

Gon whined as he pushed himself deeper into the grass. “Hisoka, do we really have to walk all the way back with our pumpkins?”

The aforementioned man smiled slyly. “Oh? Should you really be the one complaining, Gon? I’ve got the biggest pumpkin,” he blatantly bragged, holding up his fruit for the boy to see.

Chrollo was not impressed. “You walked here?” he asked in a disbelieving tone, arms crossed over his chest.

Hisoka scratched lightly at his lips to hide his growing smile of embarrassment. “It was a beautiful day. Why not walk?”

Chrollo turned away with a sigh. “You’re like a big child, y’know?”

Hisoka’s grin could only widen at the other’s frustrations.

He clicked his tongue, a soft smile spreading on his own lips after seeing that snarky grin. “Let’s go. We can all ride in my car,” Chrollo offered while bending over to pick up his own pumpkin.

“Wahoo!” Gon shouted merrily, jumping up from his spot on the grass, teeth showing in delight.

He reached down to grab his pumpkin by the stem as Killua took ahold of his free hand. “C’mon, Gon,” he said venomously, sending the adults dirty looks as he dragged his friend back towards the other entrance where Chrollo had parked.

“And to think, I was just trying to have a little fun with him,” he huffed to himself, but Hisoka’s head perked up at his words.

“You embarrassed him. _Him_ . The proud Zoldyck heir of their Fortune 500 company. How _villainous_ ,” Hisoka accused playfully as he walked up to stand beside him. It was quiet for a moment after Chrollo rolled his eyes at the other’s joke. How should he go about this? His next request wasn’t exactly on the agenda, and yet when Gon had arrived at his house wearing the same old, scruffy jacket as he always did, he couldn’t help but hatch an idea. He shuffled his feet, staring down at the ground as he called out to the man hesitantly: “Chrollo…”

He hummed to show he was listening.

“I wasn’t going to take Gon home after this.”

The other turned to face him. “Oh?”

“Mito will be gone a bit longer, so I was going to take him shopping for winter clothes. All he has is that old, green jacket. I feel bad for him. I know Mito will have a fit if I buy him a lot of things, but in the end, she’ll be grateful. I have plenty of money to spend from all the fights at the arena. Money’s not a problem especially if it’s for Gon.”

There was a pregnant pause after his rambling before Chrollo chuckled breathlessly. “How generous of you,” he said as he began walking down the middle of the pumpkin patch once again.

He tilted his head as he ran after the other, pumpkin wobbling in his shaky grip. “Is that a yes?”

He heard his date scoff. “Why would I ever say no to something like that?” Chrollo called out from over his shoulder. “Besides, I need a scarf of my own. I can’t go walking around with yours.”

* * *

“Really?! Anything I want?!”

Hisoka kneeled down to touch the tip of his finger to Gon’s nose. “Anything you want, cutie.” He reaffirmed with a laugh, loving the way the boy’s whole body seemed to buzz in excitement. Killua stood by his side still looking grumpy after what had transpired at the pumpkin patch. With a playful expression, Hisoka tapped the bottom of the other boy’s chin to make him look up. “Cheer up. You can pick out some things too~.”

He did not miss the way Killua’s eyes lit up at his statement. He heard Chrollo hum sweetly behind him, and it took all he had not to moan right then and there. Instead, he stood back up onto his feet, watching as the duo eagerly glanced to one another.

His eyebrows rose at them. “What are you waiting for? Go on~,” he instructed, and they didn’t have to be told twice. Much like earlier at the pumpkin patch, the two of them went sprinting off through the department store, talking erratically. He shook his head at their behavior, about to head off to follow them since he couldn’t exactly let them wander around in the crowded building, when Chrollo spoke up.

“What? Are you not going to offer to buy me anything?” The other asked jokingly, a simper on his face as his hand came up to hold his heart in mock offense.

His lips puckered, one hand reaching up to brush through his hair as he walked towards the man. He stood in front of him, slightly towering over the other. He grinned down at him as his hand grasped Chrollo’s chin gently. His thumb rubbed against his cheek smoothly. “You didn’t give me the chance. Go get yourself something pretty although you won’t find anything that matches your beauty.”

Dark eyes sparkled up at him as a soft blush dotted the man’s face. A whirlwind of emotion swirled within those murky irises, most notably _want_. Hisoka squeezed the other’s chin lightly, a noise of appreciation threatening to spew from his throat; he managed to hold it down.

“How kind of you to say…” Chrollo finally said, breath ghosting over his face, sending a shiver down his spine.

Reluctantly, he released his hold on the other, sweeping an arm out to gesture the man forward. “Lead the way, beautiful.”

A bashful smile remained Chrollo’s countenance as he swayed forward, walking past Hisoka, long coat brushing the other’s knees as he passed. He stayed on his date’s trail, never leaving his side. He saw the glances the other man received, the sultry looks from voluptuous, young women aimed Chrollo’s way. He was thankful that the man was far too caught up in his own thoughts most of the time to even notice such things. The whole social ordeal probably meant nothing to him anyways. Chrollo enjoyed someone who could keep his attention, fascinate him on a daily basis; he enjoyed someone like _him_. His arm twitched as yet another women walked by, clearly ogling his love. He so desperately wanted to reach out and wrap his arm around the smaller man’s waist to claim him as his own. Certainly, no one would spare Chrollo a passing glance with Hisoka clinging to him. Even if that person had no morals whatsoever, the deadly intent written all over his face would easily stop them in his tracks. No one touched what was his.

“What do you think of this?”

His musings were interrupted by the one person on his mind. He turned from his stance in the aisle to find the other standing by a rack of jackets. Chrollo held up a simple, black jacket with an upturned collar. The zipper on it was concealed, and the sleeves were long. Eyes squinting, he made his way over to the rack to inspect the clothing better.

Tentatively, he lifted one sleeve up with a pinch of his fingers. His nose crinkled. “What’s with you and black? How about a splash of color?” he suggested.

This time Chrollo made a disgusted expression. “Your tastes do not suit mine, Hisoka,” Chrollo stated as he placed the jacket back on the rack. It was a little bland.

With a flourish, Hisoka turned to look over the different racks surrounding them. He moved past them, his forefinger out to touch the sleeves of each article of clothing as he walked by. His head tilted this way and that, thoroughly examining his options. Most of the coats were like the one Chrollo had picked out, drab with dark colors. No, his love needed something that would make him pop in a subtle way. Something that would be admired, but would not bring him any unnecessary attention. He flipped through a few more choices before he found it.

“Aha!” he exclaimed as he pulled the hanger out. He presented it to Chrollo, beaming with joy. It was a dark red, leather jacket. A faded, sensual color sure to be appreciated up close, but nothing too bold that would make the man stand out in a crowd. It had a simple design with a smaller collar. Hisoka thought it was perfect for his date.

Chrollo seemed pleased by his choice, stepping forward to take the hanger from his hand. He felt the material with his fingers, nodding his head slowly. He folded the coat over, placing it over his arm. “I’ll take it,” he decided with a small smile.

“Glad to be of service,” he said, a bit of pride swelling within him since he had appeased Chrollo’s picky tastes. “Now, let’s find you a scarf.” Like before, he held out his hand, but this time Chrollo took it without hesitation. He purred lightly at the action, loving the feel of the other’s silky skin against his own. Perhaps now the women would keep their eyes to themselves.

They walked hand-in-hand through the racks, heading over to a wall by the dressing rooms that was covered in accessories. Off to one side were the scarfs. Hisoka stopped them right in front of that section, clutching the hand in his grip tighter instead of letting go. There was an assortment of scarves: some plain, some with patterns, and even a few Halloween themed ones. Surprisingly, Chrollo’s eyes drifted towards those; they must have peaked his interest. He scoffed amusedly at the childlike designs of pumpkins and witches, but there were a few more _sinister_ patterns. The one that caught his eye was covered in realistic looking skulls. It was black too, so obviously it matched the other’s aesthetic.

“That one?” Hisoka asked as he pointed to it with his free hand.

Chrollo shook his head with a grin. He raised his own hand to point. “ _That_ one.”

Hisoka followed his finger up. The scarf his love was referring to was of course black, but instead of skulls it was decorated with spiders. They looked like black widows with the red designs on the backs of them.

He giggled at the man’s choice. “Really? I didn’t think you would like something like that.”

Chrollo stepped forward, releasing his hand. Hisoka stared down at his empty palm for a second, lips shifting to the side. He turned back to the other with a clench of his now cold hand. However, his frustration faded once he saw the way Chrollo was standing on his tiptoes in order to reach the scarf that was hanging closer to the top of the wall. Deft fingers precariously wiggled out just within reach of the fabric. He was about to come up behind the man and lift him up to offer some assistance when Chrollo snatched the scarf himself. He pulled it down with a huff, plopping his heels back on the ground. His fingers ran through the material, inspecting it. Hisoka approached him, hand burying into the scarf as well; it was rather soft.

“I like spiders. They’re alluring little creatures,” Chrollo explained, still gazing down at the scarf, a small smile on his lips.

Hisoka couldn’t help himself. He retracted his hand from the scarf, instead burying it in the man’s black locks. He ruffled his hair gently with a pleased expression. “As are you~.”

Chrollo chuckled breathlessly, eyes flickering up to his own. His smile grew, hand still resting atop of the other’s head. Chrollo’s lips parted to say something when they both heard a scream from down the aisle. 

“Hisoka!”

Said man sighed once he heard Gon’s voice as Chrollo’s head turned to see the the children running towards them, arms filled with clothes. What a pity. Now, he would forever be curious as to what the other was going to say. Reluctantly, he removed his hand from the man’s head, turning to face the boys who were now grinning up at them, the whites of their teeth seeming to sparkle.

“Did you find what you wanted?” he asked, eyeing the fabric in their arms.

Gon nodded shakily. “We found a lot of cool stuff! Check this out!” And with that, Gon proceeded to drop all of his items onto the ground.

He bent down, digging through the mess. Then, he straightened with a black shirt in his hands. Killua had dropped his own items as well, yanking out a similar shirt.

Hisoka rose an eyebrow at their mischievous faces. “Well~?”

The two of them giggled in unison before quickly pulling the shirts over their heads. He shook his head at them as they struggled to pull the material over their clothes. Killua managed to get his on, and then grabbed ahold of the collar of Gon’s shirt. He tugged it down which allowed Gon’s head to pop through. They shared a grin as he wondered what they could be so animated about. Finally, they stood side by side, hands planting on their hips. An undignified snort escaped him as he read over their shirts. Both of them said, “Partners in Crime” with one side of a pair of handcuffs below the words. The chain of the handcuffs bled off the side of the shirts. Killua reached his arm out first, placing it around Gon’s shoulders. The other boy brought his own arm up to do the same. When they were squished together it appeared as if the handcuffs were connected. They truly were “partners in crime”.

Hisoka broke out into a mad fit of giggles at their joyful countenances, arms wrapping around his middle to try and contain them. At his outburst, the children's grins widened, and he couldn’t help but applaud their fashion sense.

“Bravo, bravo~!” he exclaimed as the two of them separated. While they took their shirts off he wiped the small tears from the corners of his eyes. He loved the boys so much. They never failed to make his day.

Once he composed himself, he glanced back at their other clothes. “Did you find some winter things, Gon?”

“Yes! Look,” he said as he showed off a jacket he had chosen. It was the same green as his old one (he really liked that color it seemed), but this coat was much thicker and looked more durable. Whereas his old jacket would flutter at the tiniest of breezes, this one probably wouldn’t budge in a blizzard. It was much more stylish than Gon’s old one too. There were pockets on the sides and zippers added for effect. It was a great choice. He would have picked it out for the boy himself.

“It’s perfect.”

“Yeah, I really like it!” He hung the jacket on his arm in order to pick up some of the other clothes from his pile. “I got a lighter coat, some long-sleeved shirts, pants, and some wool socks too!”

“Very nice.” His gaze shifted to Killua. “And you?”

The boy made a dismissive motion. “Just a coat and a sweater.”

Hisoka’s lips pursed, one hand moving down to his hip. “Are you sure that’s all you wanted? Money isn’t an issue, Killua.”

A minuscule blush formed across the other’s face. “No, no. I’m good with this,” he responded quickly.

His lips twisted into a smile, eyes rolling gently. His hand fell from his hip. He was just about to turn towards Chrollo to ask him what he thought when the man called out for him.

“Hisoka, what about this?”

Turning on his heel, Hisoka searched the area to find that Chrollo was a bit farther back, holding up a leather coat similar to the one he had picked out for the man. The only real difference was that this one was a burnt orange hue. It was an eye-popping color that demanded attention.  

“Do you like it? I think it suits you perfectly,” Chrollo told him as he held the jacket up a bit higher.

Hisoka hummed as he made his way towards the other. His hand came up to grip his chin as if he were mulling it over. In actuality, he had already decided that it was a great fit for him, but he wanted his love to sweat a bit. Pushing buttons was always his favorite thing to do. He stood in front of the coat, eyes roaming over the intricate, little design details. He didn’t miss the way Chrollo’s feet shuffled no matter how small the movement was. Taking the hanger from the other, he held the jacket up in the light, playing up how hard he was inspecting it. Finally, he allowed a simper to break out on his face.

“Good eye, Chrollo. Now, we can match~,” he teased with a poke of his tongue.

The other’s eyelashes fluttered before he huffed amusedly. “Yes, I suppose we can.”

“If you two picked some things out, then you need to try them on!”

Both of their heads swiveled to look at Gon. “Me and Killua tried our stuff on together. You should too!”

Neither of them could even form a protest as the boys suddenly ambushed them. They were pulled towards the dressing rooms while the children laughed. They were both unsure of what to say, so they allowed the boys to do as they pleased. The two of them were shoved inside one of the dressing rooms, the door shutting with an echoing _click_. Both of them simply stood there for a moment completely flabbergasted by what had just happened. Their mental gears hurriedly tried to process it, eventually grinding to a halt. Hisoka was the first to come out of his daze, looking over a somewhat flustered Chrollo. The room wasn’t that cramped, a nice little square area with three mirrors on the wall in front of him and a comfy looking ottoman in the corner by the other.

“Surely they don’t expect us to…”

His head snapped up from where he had been messing with the coat in his hands at Chrollo’s hesitation. Oh, his innocent, little angel~. He greatly appreciated Gon and Killua’s shenanigans; perhaps they were trying to play matchmaker. He was going to have some fun with this.

A smirk settled on his features. “Of course! We have to try these on like they said.” He was disappointed that they only had a jacket each to try on. At least he would get to see his love’s shirt clinging to his lovely chest. Perhaps he would even be able to make out the individual muscles since his beloved was known for wearing tight clothing. He had really missed his chance though. They should have gotten some pants, so that his eyes could ogle Chrollo’s slender legs.

The other’s mouth opened and closed. Opened and closed. Hisoka’s head tilted as he watched a light blush dust over those round cheeks. A purr was building up in his chest as he questioned, “What’s wrong?”

Chrollo shook his head, and then sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose. “This is so embarrassing, but…”

Subconsciously, Hisoka leaned forward, curious as to what was upsetting the man so much.

“I’m not wearing a shirt.”

No. There was absolutely no way he had heard correctly. His ears had deceived him. He was becoming quite delusional, wasn’t he? “I beg your pardon?”

Chrollo squirmed under his gaze, averting his own eyes. “This jacket is so thick that I actually start to burn up if I wear anything underneath it. Besides, I found it more comfortable to just wear the jacket…”

He would have to thank those youngsters with a special treat on their way home. They deserved it for putting the two of them in a wonderful situation like this. His purr finally came out as he stepped forward, focusing on Chrollo’s chest. His eyes would get to explore uncharted territory, maybe he could even sneak a touch, or work the man up so much that he wouldn’t resist his urge to taste him.

“I don’t see the problem. We’re both men, right? It’s just your torso. It’s not like it’s your crotch or anything.” At his words, the other’s blush darkened. “Here, I can even help you take it off,” Hisoka suggested as his grabby hands snaked out to undo the top button of that annoying jacket that was blocking his view. However, he was stopped by a hand on his wrist. He pouted slightly, glancing up to see Chrollo’s irritated expression.

“I can do that myself,” he said sternly, releasing Hisoka’s hand.

Hisoka held his hands up in surrender, a playful grin stretching out his cheeks. “Go ahead. There’s no problem then.”

Chrollo’s face wrinkled, but he realized there was no way out of this now. Hisoka’s hands fell slowly to his sides as the other turned to face the mirror. A frown marred that charming face, so he decided to be kind and busy himself with trying on his own jacket. He didn’t want to push Chrollo too much. At least not _yet_ . First, Chrollo removed his own scarf from around his neck, letting it drop to the ground. He slid the sleeves of his coat off the hanger while his love proceeded to unfasten the top button of his coat. Hisoka attempted to keep his eyes to himself, slyly glancing over to the mirror every so often. With the snap of the second button, the man’s sternum and pectoral muscles were revealed to his hungry gaze. Pale skin sheened in the fluorescent lighting making the hairs on his arms stand up. Placing the hanger on the hook behind him, Hisoka turned back just in time to see the third button pop open. His tongue darted out to lick his suddenly dry lips as his eyes scrutinized each little curve of the other’s abdominal muscles. The man possessed a shining example of a healthy body complete with a gorgeous set of developed abs. His gaze traveled up and down the expanse of Chrollo’s torso, drinking in the exquisite sight. He had to turn his attention back to his own coat in order to not get _too_ worked up.

The final button of the other’s jacket only showed off the hem of his pants, and how he wished Chrollo would unbutton those too. Hisoka concentrated on the task at hand, slipping his arms into his own leather jacket. The material clung to his skin, a feeling he rather enjoyed. The collar was small enough to not be a nuisance, but big enough to make someone stare. The color of it was phenomenal, his favorite part of the whole ensemble. It went well with his dyed hair. As he zipped it up, his eyes looked back up at Chrollo. He watched the way the man gently, _sensually_ , slid the jacket off his shoulders, revealing taut back muscles that made him drool. He followed the jacket down as more and more of that creamy flesh was exposed. He almost moaned when the other’s shoulder blades stuck out in order to let the jacket slip down to his wrists. Shaking his arms, the jacket fell to the floor with a whoosh of silky fabric. Hisoka knew he was outright gawking at the other, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. The sight before him was too good to be true. He had to be dreaming right now. And yet, as Chrollo reached out to grab his new coat his shoulder blades rotated once more causing Hisoka to bite down violently on his bottom lip to hold back his guttural noise of pleasure. The pain did not jolt him awake, something he was grateful for.

His show didn’t last long, however, since Chrollo hastily put on his own new jacket. His arousal lingered even as the other covered up. He had seen heaven, and now all that was left was to admire the forbidden. That would have to wait until later unfortunately. Chrollo pulled down on the hem of the coat, straightening it out. While he looked himself over in the mirror Hisoka strolled up behind him, grinning from ear to ear. All that ogling had left him craving some contact. Casually, he placed his elbow on the other’s shoulder, leaning his head onto his palm. He checked them both out in the mirror himself, nodding at what he saw.

“We certainly look dashing, don’t you think? We’re even matching~.”

Chrollo snickered at his comment. He was glad he could make that adorable smile return to the man’s face. To his surprise, the other leaned his own head against his arm as he too looked over their attire.

“We do look quite lavish.”

Hisoka sighed contently, happy to just relish in the other’s presence for the moment. Chrollo didn’t seem to mind as he too remained lax. His eyes closed briefly as he focused on the warmth his love was emitting. He was way too comfy in their somewhat awkward position. Eventually, Chrollo’s head gradually lifted from his arm which he took as his cue to remove his elbow from the man’s shoulder.

“We should get going. The children are waiting for us.”

And with that, the two of them put their old clothes back on much faster than when they had tried on their new ones. Hisoka amazingly kept his eyes to himself while Chrollo changed. He had gotten his fill for now. He didn’t want to be around the kids with pheromones seeping out of his pores. They exited the dressing room, walking back out into the area encompassed by racks of various outfits.

“How was it? Did everything fit?” Gon asked them sincerely. The boys had been waiting on them by the entrance of the dressing rooms.

Killua, on the other hand, was smirking devilishly. “Yeah, Hisoka. How was it?”

He sent a knowing glance the boy’s way. “Fine, fine. We’ve decided we’re definitely getting the jackets.”

Gon whooped before gathering his pile of clothes, that had been resting on a chair, back in his arms. “Let’s go! I want to carve my pumpkin!” The child then began a leisurely march towards the aisle. Killua followed in step behind him, leaving Chrollo and Hisoka standing by the dressing rooms for a second.

Hisoka opened his mouth to say something, most likely a compliment or a remark about the youngsters, but he was caught off guard as Chrollo’s hand slipped willingly inside his own. He blinked down at their entwined hands, gazing back up when he heard the man laugh.

“Shall we?”

He didn’t have to be told twice.

The four of them made their way to the check-out, Hisoka the happiest of them all. He was making such good progress with Chrollo. The man had held his hand of his own accord! Today was going so well in fact that he had decided to play the trick up his sleeve. He knew visiting the pumpkin patch would not lead to much. While he enjoyed basking in Chrollo’s beauty and gripping his hand tightly, he wanted to do something more _inappropriate_. There was no way they could do something like that around the boys which is why he had already planted the next phase of the plan into the other man’s head: staying at his house. He was going to convince Chrollo to come to his house to carve the pumpkins that they had picked. He was determined to have the other at least spend the night with him whether it led to sex or not, although sex would be the cherry on top of this delightful sundae.

He was pulled from his thoughts as he watched Gon and Killua place their items on the conveyor belt. He had to let go of Chrollo’s hand so that he too could set his stuff down. He reached into his back pocket to pull out his wallet when he noticed that the other man had yet to put his clothes on the conveyor belt.

He paused in his hunt for money to send Chrollo a look.

“What? I can pay for my own things. There’s no need for you to do so.”

Hisoka clicked his tongue. “That’s the thing though. I _offered_ to pay for your stuff. I can’t exactly go back on my promise now, can I?”

He saw the way Chrollo’s face twisted, but before he could protest Hisoka continued: “What would that teach the children?”

The other stopped dead in his tracks, glancing over to the boys who were watching their little disagreement with big eyes. Chrollo’s eyebrow twitched, but he relented as he set his items alongside theirs.

He heard his date chuckle. “You really are a gentleman, aren’t you?”

* * *

“Bye, Hisoka. Thank you for today! I had a lot of fun,” Gon chimed as his small arms wrapped around his neck tightly.

After their shopping trip, Chrollo had generously agreed to let them stop for ice cream, Hisoka’s special treat for the dressing room scandal. By then, it was already well into the afternoon. Mito had gotten home some time before, texting Hisoka to make sure everything was okay. When Gon had seen Mito’s number on the screen he had practically fallen to his knees, begging Hisoka to ask her if Killua could stay the night. Once he felt like Gon had pleaded enough he did just that, and now here they were outside the house saying goodbye to the children. It was already dark out, but Gon’s house was adorned with numerous, bright Halloween lights.

His arms came up to hug the other as well, pressing firmly on his back to push him closer. “You’re welcome, sweetheart. Come back soon, okay?” He said while pulling Gon back in order to look him in the eye.

The boy snickered and nodded. “I’ll be back. I promise!”

“C’mon, Gon!” Killua yelled impatiently as he stood by the door of Gon’s house, one hand gripping his bag of clothes while the other held his pumpkin up by the stem.

“Bye!” Gon repeated, and then grabbed his own belongings from the ground. He made a mad dash to his porch seeing as Killua had begun to open the door, ready to head inside.

Hisoka stepped back into Chrollo’s car, shutting the door. He kept his eyes on the boys until they were both inside, the front door slamming closed. He sighed contently as he looked over at the other. Finally, they were alone. It was time to initiate the last part of his plan. The whole day had gone smoothly, so he hoped now was not when things decided to take a turn for the worst.

“Ready?” Chrollo asked as he shifted from park to drive.

Hisoka fastened his seatbelt, relaxing back into the soft leather. “Go for it~.”

With a smile, Chrollo hit the gas, driving off towards Hisoka’s house. Things were about to get _interesting_.

* * *

“You can’t be serious.”

As Hisoka pulled out his massive pumpkin from the backseat he couldn’t help but feel a sense of deja vu at Chrollo’s comment. Hadn’t he said the same thing about picking the pumpkins in the first place? Surely, he could persuade the other into this as well. He heaved the pumpkin out of the car, slightly stumbling back as he adjusted it in his arms. He moved out of the way, so that Chrollo could retrieve his own pumpkin, but the man sent him a pointed look, head tilted in disbelief.

He rolled his eyes, a simper dancing across his face. “I told you that you could stay with me. What better way to spend this time together than to carve our pumpkins?”

Chrollo’s face did not change. “I never agreed to staying with you, Hisoka.”

His simper diffused into a pout. “Why wouldn’t you want to stay with me? I thought we were friends, Chrollo…” He remarked pitifully, wide eyes staring pleadingly at him from over the top of his pumpkin.

He saw the man’s resolve crack as his mean look twitched. “We’re friends…” he responded hesitantly, not wanting to stay, but also not wanting to hurt Hisoka’s feelings.

“Then, what’s the problem? Do you not want to carve your pumpkin? I’ll do it for you! I’ll carve it in your spitting image~,” he offered, grinning.

Chrollo let out a tiny laugh, eyes glancing to the side in order to hold in his amusement. He looked back at Hisoka to see his lively expression, and was suddenly no longer able to contain himself. Laughing loudly, his eyes closed as his head fell, trying to hide his outburst. The grin on Hisoka’s face was so wide at this point that the corners of his eyes crinkled. Chrollo’s head popped up, one hand resting on his knee, an angelic smile plastered on his face. He giggled again before shaking it off.

“Are you that good at carving?”

“The very best!” he reassured. “Get your pumpkin and I’ll gladly demonstrate.”

“Okay, okay, fine,” Chrollo said between breathes.

Hisoka hummed a happy tune to himself as the man bent over the seat to grab his pumpkin from the other side. So far, so good. As soon as they stepped inside his house he would have the home field advantage. There was no way Chrollo could resist his charms here. Said man stood back up as he cradled the pumpkin in hand. He took a step back, then shut the car door with his foot. One of his hands clutched his keys, and he awkwardly locked his car. Still humming, Hisoka made his way up his to doorstep. There were no Halloween decorations covering his house yet since he had been too busy with his fights recently. It was still early October, so there was plenty of time to do especially now that he had a small break from the arena. The jack-o-lanterns they were making would undoubtedly be the centerpiece of his decor however.

He did not even attempt to fumble uselessly with his house keys with a giant pumpkin in his grasp. Instead, he set it down beside him as he unlocked the front door. He heard Chrollo walk up behind him, so he pushed open the door, moving back to let the other in first.

“Welcome to my humble abode,” he greeted which made the other snort softly.

“This is anything _but_ humble,” Chrollo commented as he stepped inside.

Hisoka leaned down to pick his pumpkin up again with a mighty heave. He waddled inside, pushing back against the door with his back to shut it.

“What do you mean by that?”

Chrollo turned this way and that observing the surroundings before shooting him a patronizing look from over his shoulder. “Really?” He faced away from Hisoka to point to various things around the living room. “The leather upholstery, the posh ornamentation, _and_ the state of the art technology!” Swiveling back on his heel, Chrollo eyed him suspiciously. “Please, don’t tell me you consider this _humble_.”

Hisoka laughed quietly, his shoulders shaking as he went to head towards the kitchen. “Okay, so maybe I live a bit more _luxuriously_ than other people. Is that a crime?”

“It is when you try to pass it off as not being luxurious,” Chrollo muttered to himself, and Hisoka couldn’t help but chortle.

Chrollo followed Hisoka into the kitchen which was to the left of the living room. They walked across the polished, black and white tile over to the small, sleek dining table. Hisoka plopped his enormous pumpkin down onto it, a resounding _thud_ filling the silence. He breathed a sigh of relief, wiping his hands together. Delicately, Chrollo placed his own pumpkin beside Hisoka’s.

He looked over to Hisoka. “Now what?”

He didn’t answer his guest, choosing to walk over to the kitchen counter instead. He grabbed a few things in his arms that Chrollo wasn’t able to see just yet. When Hisoka walked back over he dumped the items onto the table. There were a few newspapers, some Sharpies, a bowl with a two large spoons, and a unopened pumpkin carving set.

He couldn’t help but smile. “Prepared, I see.”

Hisoka replied to him as he spread out the newspaper, flattening out the edges, “What? No, you’re mistaken. This was entirely on _impulse_.” An impish look covered Hisoka’s face.

Chrollo didn’t prod any further, knowing he would get nothing out of the other. He had figured this whole thing had been a setup, but he had agreed to it anyway. He had been curious as to what Hisoka had in mind, and he wasn’t disappointed.

When the other began moving their pumpkins on top of the newspaper a question fell from Chrollo’s lips: “Are you going to carve my visage into my pumpkin?”

“Well, you see, your face is way too beautiful for me to do it justice. I think it’s best if we stick to normal jack-o-lanterns,” Hisoka said as he organized the supplies about the table.

Chrollo scowled gently. “Pity. I thought you were the very best pumpkin carver?”

Hisoka lifted his index up. “The very best at _simple_ jack-o-lanterns designs.”

With a smile, Chrollo made his way over to Hisoka’s side of the table where his pumpkin was sitting. “Ah, I must not have read the fine print.”

“You should. There’s important details in it,” Hisoka scolded teasingly as he handed him a Sharpie.

The two of them got to work designing their pumpkins. The distinct, thick scent of permanent marker wafted throughout the kitchen. They stayed silent, concentrating on their drawings. It didn’t take them long to finish. Chrollo was the first, dropping his Sharpie onto the table when he was done. He admired his handiwork with a small bit of pride.

“What do you think?” he asked while turning the pumpkin’s face towards Hisoka.

The other didn’t look right away, still focused on his own pumpkin. He scribbled a bit more before ending with a flutter. He straightened, checking over his work once more before putting the cap back on the Sharpie. His eyes drifted towards Chrollo’s pumpkin. The man had gone with one of the simplest designs imaginable. His face consisted of two triangle eyes, a triangle nose, and a big smile with jagged teeth.

“You mock me for my talents, but that’s all you can do?” Hisoka asked jokingly.

Chrollo grinned while crossing his arms, leaning forward. “And, what does yours look like Mr. Very Best Carver?”

With a proud countenance, he maneuvered his pumpkin around to reveal its beauty. His design had two triangle eyes, a triangle nose, a big smile with jagged teeth, _and_ his signature star and teardrop on the cheeks.

“Hisoka, that’s exactly the same as mine!” Chrollo accused merrily, not at all upset.

“No, it’s not,” he argued. “Mine has been carved in my visage.”

“But, you couldn’t do mine?”

“Like I said, you’re too pretty to carve perfectly,” he stated while reaching out to grab the carving set.

For a moment, Chrollo’s smile faltered. “You make it sound like you’re not attractive, Hisoka…”

He shrugged his shoulders as he fiddled with opening the carving set. Pulling the plastic from the cardboard, he selected two, serrated bread knives. He held one out for Chrollo to take, however, the man simply gawked at him. He was about to say something when the other cut him off.

“You’re lovely, Hisoka,” he said sweetly as he took the knife from him.

He blinked, taken aback by the compliment. Nonetheless, he smiled tenderly as he looked down at his pumpkin. “You want to cut a lid around the stem that way we can scoop out the insides.”

Chrollo cringed. “Wonderful,” he groaned as he began cutting into the top of his pumpkin.

They were both able slice a circle around their stems, creating excellent lids for their jack-o-lanterns. They placed their lids down onto the newspaper next to each other’s. Then, Hisoka grabbed the bowl with the spoons. He grabbed one, leaving the other for Chrollo.

“Let the dissection begin~,” Hisoka said ominously which made Chrollo bark out a laugh as he had been reaching out for his own spoon.

He pulled back, gaze falling onto his host who had already begun scooping. “You were right. I don’t think I could ever be bored in your presence.”

The smile on Hisoka’s face didn’t leave as he continued digging out all the seeds and mush in his pumpkin. His work was sloppy, some seeds falling onto the newspaper, mush missing the bowl, but Chrollo’s was precise and clean. He took his time to carefully scoop out just the right amount, easing it up out of the pumpkin, and then letting it slide out into the bowl. Hisoka flung and jerked his spoon so much that some of the pumpkin guts ended up on his cheek right next to the corner of his mouth. He didn’t mind, but when the other saw it, he set his spoon down.

“Hisoka, really. You’re such a child,” he huffed as he grabbed him by the shoulders, so that he was facing him.

He let go with one hand in order to bring it to his lips. He licked the tip of his thumb, reaching up to wipe away the mush on Hisoka’s cheek. It only took one swipe of his thumb, but Chrollo was enraptured by the soft feel of the other’s face. He kept rubbing that cheek lightly, adoring the way Hisoka’s face pinched cutely. Gray eyes traveled down to hone in on plump lips. His thumb inched a little closer to the corner of Hisoka’s mouth, completely disregarding his cheek at this point. He rubbed the corner smoothly, eyebrows furrowing slightly. Hisoka was so velvety, something he didn’t expect from a man who made his living off of martial arts competitions. Chrollo’s tongue fidgeted in his mouth wanting to come out and flick across his own lips. The hand he had on Hisoka’s shoulder slid up to caress his neck. His other fingers splayed against Hisoka’s cheek, his thumb staying in place, as Chrollo leaned up to gingerly meld their lips together.

Hisoka, meanwhile, had been awestruck by the other’s amorous disposition. The light touches to his face had made his skin tingle, his heart pounding within the confines of his chest. When that hand had held his neck he wanted desperately to nuzzle into it, but stopped himself, afraid any sudden movement would stop Chrollo’s abrupt actions. He buzzed anxiously as fingers rested against his cheek, and then lips were heading straight for his own, his heart jumping up into his throat when they finally meshed. He moaned lowly at the contact, his own hand dropping his spoon with a clatter as he pressed on the small of Chrollo’s back. His head tilted to the side as he eagerly moved his lips along with the other’s. This is what he had been waiting for. This was his ulterior motive the entire time. And, it had _worked_.

Or so he thought.

As soon as he reciprocated, he heard Chrollo gasp against his lips, the hands on him tensing. He didn’t want this to end, so he tried to keep the other on him as long as he could by pressing harder on his back and pushing their lips together roughly. It wasn’t enough though as Chrollo yanked back, hands falling back down to Hisoka’s shoulders. His cloudy eyes roamed the other’s flustered face from the big eyes to the pink blush to the way his mouth was parted. His heart had returned to his chest, beating with a newfound passion.

“I...I didn’t mean to...I was just trying to…” Chrollo whispered between pants, and Hisoka growled quietly.

“Keep going.”

Chrollo’s eyebrows scrunched down. “What?”

Hisoka huffed as he pulled the other flush against him. He dove down to nip lightly around Chrollo’s jaw, loving the little gasps it earned him. He grazed his teeth over his chin before coming up to breathe right over those full lips. “I said _keep going_.”

It was as if a light had clicked on because as soon as those words left his mouth Chrollo’s grip tightened, and he leaned up to kiss Hisoka once more. While the first one had been slow and hesitant, this one was wild and carefree, all of the pent-up tension that had built up between them today bubbling to the surface. They pushed incessantly against each other, feet bumping and knees clacking. Their connected lips rolled and slid, faces turning this way and that. Each break was pronounced with smacking and heavy breathing. Their eyes never opened; the breaks were too short, and yet impossibly long as they craved the other’s touch. After a prolonged press of their now red lips, Hisoka finally took the initiative, tongue poking out to tap Chrollo’s bottom lip. Hisoka’s thumbs rubbed over the man’s hips, trying to ease him into a deeper kiss. Lazily, his tongue glided over the center of top and bottom, begging for entrance. Chrollo obliged. Internally, Hisoka cheered when he was given permission to enter, but he did not expect the other to dive in as well. Both of their tongues collided between parted lips, wrapping around one another, sucking lightly. He heard Chrollo let out the tiniest of moans as he swiped his tongue to the left in order to rub the inside of his cheek. His grip on the man’s hips was strong, keeping them together. Chrollo’s arms were still snaked around his neck, and if he just clenched a little harder, he would be choking. He massaged the underside of Chrollo’s tongue as a burning sensation filled his lungs. Steadily, he kept their lips pressed together for another moment as he shoved his tongue down Chrollo’s throat, savoring the small choking noise the man made.

Reluctantly, he pulled back, mouth agape as he swelled his straining lungs with precious gulps of air. Chrollo sputtered, a bit of drool dribbling from the corner of his mouth. As Hisoka stared down at lust soaked, gray orbs he finally noticed the aching of his groin, a dangerous spark igniting between them. The room was suddenly humid, Chrollo’s kisses lingering on and in his mouth, all thoughts of carving jack-o-lanterns kicked to the curb. He felt the needy way Chrollo wiggled in his hold, and so he hoisted the man up from under his thighs. The other was surprised by his action seeing as he knocked the wind out of him. His thumbs kneading silky thighs, digging into the pliable flesh while slender legs curled around his hips. He rested his forehead against Chrollo’s, taking a moment to catch his own breath.

“Hisoka…”

His eyes blinked open at that longing call of his name. He could feel his yearning intensify, mind hazy with want. His pants had become unbearably tight, Chrollo’s weight on his waist only fueling his desires. He didn’t want to force the man though no matter how much he wanted it.

He breathed out, “Do you want me to continue?”

He didn’t have to specify. Chrollo was smart, he could figure out his intentions, and judging by the light way the other kept shifting, he was being heavily affected too. They stayed like that, even more tension gathering between them, before Chrollo spoke up.

“Yes.”

That was all he needed to hear.

At once, they were back to being all over each other. Lips smashed together, hands slithered leaving no part unexplored, and grips became crushing. Both of them moaned excessively now seeing as they had been holding back. It felt so good to have his love in his arms. He would have planned this play date sooner had he known it would lead to this. There was nothing in this world that he wanted more than to spend the night with Chrollo, tangled up in his bed sheets. He made sure his hold on the man was solid before he moved one step forward. It was high time to abandon their work in the kitchen and move onto more exciting things in the bedroom. Chrollo didn’t seem to mind his movement, far too busy tasting every inch of his mouth. Turning towards the living room, Hisoka cried out in shock when Chrollo bit down on his bottom lip, but it soon morphed into a low moan of pleasure. He always did like it a little rough. He felt the man snicker against his mouth, tongue darting out to lick the small wound in apology. Hisoka went to move again as Chrollo’s mouth trailed down from his mouth to his jaw, peppering it with chaste kisses. His nails dug into squishy thighs as he attempted to walk with a growing hard-on.

They made their way out of the kitchen, turning left to go down a hallway. A plethora of noises escaped Hisoka as Chrollo continued to assault his jawline. Then, the other made his way down the side of his neck, giving it exaggerated, sucking kisses that ended with smacks. He tilted his head to give the man more room, loving how enthusiastically Chrollo sucked. His balance was off as they headed down the hall. He was attempting to juggle Chrollo in his arms while moving slowly as to not chafe his thighs and apply friction to his already heated erection. He wasn’t the only one sporting a boner, however, as the man in his arms gently grinded against his stomach, allowing him to feel that bulge right above his navel. He teetered on his heel when those tender kisses turned into sharp yet light grazing of his teeth across his neck. His dick was already pulsing, _needing_ to be freed from his pants as it pressed achingly against his zipper, so he quickened his pace, enjoying the friction on his flaming cock. Teeth made their way down until they bit at his collarbone, sending a jolt of pleasure down his spine.

They finally reached the end of the hall where there were three doors: one to their left, one in front of them, and one to the right. Chrollo had never been in the man’s house before, but he was too preoccupied with his love bites to care about where they were headed. Hisoka hurriedly opened the door to their right, rushing into a darkened room. The only light was that of the little moonlight that trickled in from behind the window curtain. Shutting the door with his foot, Hisoka carried him a little ways until he felt the other bump into something. He lifted his head from the man’s collarbone, glossy eyes blinking dazedly. He saw Hisoka smirk down at him before he was dipped backwards. He half-expected to crash to the floor since Hisoka was always a trickster, but to his relief, he landed tranquilly on a plush comforter.

He sighed at the feeling of cozy sheets, shimmying around to let poofy fabric touch every inch of his skin. Hisoka stood by the foot of the bed looking down on him. He noticed that his feet were hanging off the bed, so he scooted up until he was being supported by multiple, cushy pillows. The other then made his way onto the bed, knee first. Hisoka’s golden eyes glinted in the low light making Chrollo feel very much like vulnerable prey. The predator approached him carefully, crawling over until he was hovering over top of him. He smiled, hoping it would calm the beast before him, and then puckered his lips up for another sweet kiss. His wish was granted as curvy lips sealed his own. They shared a small kiss, no tongue, as Hisoka’s hips rested on Chrollo’s own. He groaned at the feeling of the fighter’s bulge brushing his own. Chrollo was unable to deny his desires as he rolled his hips up, giving them both some much needed relief. Their lips were still tightly pressed together as Hisoka returned the favor by grinding down on him. His toes curled on the bed as Hisoka swallowed his moans of ecstasy.

With a soft smack, Hisoka released his abused lips, giving one last hard grind before sitting up Chrollo’s growing arousal. He looked down at the man wickedly, one long fingernail tracing his twisted lips. Giggling, Hisoka bounced gently on his dick causing Chrollo to throw his head back in bliss. The other’s pants were thin which allowed him to easily feel the tiny spreading of Hisoka’s crease over the tip of his cock. As he continued his ministrations, the other promptly removed his own shirt, tossing it over the side of the bed. Chrollo admired the feminine curve of Hisoka’s body, but also the tight pectoral muscles and perky nipples. Unable to resist, he reached out to pull at one of them, Hisoka’s jubilant gasp going straight to his erection. He rubbed it between his thumb and forefinger, the feeling so good that the man had stopped bouncing on his dick. His other hand came up to torture his other nipple. Hisoka moaned so lewdly; he had to hear more.

While he toyed with the man’s chest, Hisoka’s hands fumbled with his jacket buttons. When his first button was undone he swiftly pinched both nipples making Hisoka mewl passionately. He did the same when the second button was unfastened and again with the third, a small reward for undressing him. By the time his coat was off and onto the floor as well, Hisoka’s nipples were elongated and hard. He stroked them with his thumbs, enjoying the way they squished and tingled. All the while, the other shamelessly rubbed himself against his stomach. Eventually, he moved away from those tempting nubs, hands sliding down Hisoka’s curvy sides to the hem of his pants. He yanked them down, boxers and all, letting the other kick them off his ankles.

Hisoka’s raging erection sprung free, immediately standing up proud, some pre-cum smearing on his stomach. The tip was red, already straining after such a small amount of foreplay. Chrollo was impressed though. While it wasn’t the biggest, it certainly wasn’t small, and what it lacked in length it made up for in girth. His hand moved out to caress it, but Hisoka grabbed his wrist.

“Don’t,” he panted. “I’ll cum.”

He hummed. “Maybe I want you to.”

Hisoka whined, holding his wrist tighter. “In the drawer next to you. Lube and condoms.”

He granted the other’s wish, sitting up to pull the drawer out. He fished around until he had a bottle of lube and a condom in hand. He slammed the drawer, his own dick impatiently straining against his pants. Tossing the lube to Hisoka, he set the condom down next to them. The other’s tongue stuck outside his mouth as he bit down on it gently in concentration. He squeezed a generous amount of lube onto two of his fingers. It oozed down, and Hisoka pushed together, then spread them back apart to coat his digits thoroughly. He dropped the bottle onto the bed, leaning back to spread his legs, showing Chrollo his puckered hole.

He couldn’t help, but chuckle. “Am I dominating because you’re too much of a child to?”

Hisoka smirked as his index finger swirled around that tight ring of muscles. “Don’t go getting _cocky_ ,” he enunciated his point by rubbing his ass down on the man’s crotch. “This is to satisfy my own needs.”

Slowly, Hisoka eased the tip of his finger inside himself, body completely lax on Chrollo’s legs. It was obvious he had done this before. He took this moment to bask in the view. A few strands of the other’s hair had fallen out of place, sticking to his forehead with sweat. His mouth was parted open as he worked his way through the slight burn of that first finger. He managed to drive it in to the knuckle, resting for a moment as he adjusted to the weird sensation. Deciding to be considerate, Chrollo’s hands landed on Hisoka’s big thighs, massaging them affectionately. The man remained calm as he pulled it back out to the tip, and then shoved it back in. His eyes stayed glued to the other’s entrance, enraptured by the way his hole eagerly sucked in his slick digit. He repeated that action a few times, soft squelching sounds filling the bedroom. Hisoka gasped lightly every time his finger pushed back in. Chrollo continues to caress his thighs, pulling and punching at them.

After pulling out his lone finger to the tip again, Hisoka then lined up his second one. With a deep breath, he inserted both of them. Chrollo drunk in the sight of that tiny hole stretching to accommodate the two fingers. This time Hisoka winced, but his form stayed loose; he knew clenching up would only make it worse. He squeezed Hisoka’s thighs delicately, wanting to provide comfort not pain. Once both fingers were in all the way, Hisoka’s head flung back as he gasped for breath. He was about to lean forward to press kisses to the man’s chest to soothe him when Hisoka began pumping his fingers. He hadn’t expected the other to move so quickly, but here he was preparing himself diligently and effectively. He heard the man groan, but the pain clearly wasn’t enough to deter him as he spread his fingers within himself, scissoring them.

Hisoka’s head came back up as he looked him straight in the eye with an arrogant expression plastered on his face. “I’ll be sure to be gentle with you when I take your virginity~.”

Chrollo almost snorted, but the gesture was way too undignified for him. This wasn’t his first time. He smiled, one hand gliding down; Hisoka was slick enough. “I’m not the little, naive virgin you think I am, Hisoka,” he whispered hotly over bruised lips as his own two fingers jammed themselves underneath Hisoka’s.

He finally felt the other tense, thighs clenching. He was careful not to hurt the other, playing with his perineum first to get him to calm back down. Once Hisoka was calm again, he pressed his fingers inside as well, caressing those drenched walls. He moved his fingers in sync with the other’s, angling them up just a bit in order to-

“Fuck!”

Hit that sweet spot. From then on, he collided with that sensitive bundle of nerves, hearing Hisoka whine and keen with each thrust. He looked up to see the man’s neglected dick which was leaking pre-cum. He hummed, pulling his fingers out first.

“I think you’re ready.”

Hisoka nodded shakily, jerking his own fingers out with a yelp. Chrollo eyed quivering entrance hungrily before it was out of sight when the other bent down to unbuckle his pants. He allowed Hisoka to do so, chuckling at the way he yanked them and his boxers down in one fell swoop. His clothes were deposited over the side of the bed. A hiss escaped him as his erection was finally freed, cool air washing over his burning skin. He marveled at Chrollo’s slightly curved dick. It was about the same size as his own, maybe a little bigger. With a lick of his lips, Hisoka snatched the condom up, hurriedly unwrapping it. It crinkled noisily before being flung somewhere out of sight. He leaned down, gingerly covering Chrollo’s entire cock. He let go with a snap, laughing when the man flinched.

“Oops~,” Hisoka chimed while sitting up on his haunches.

Chrollo couldn’t even find it in himself to be upset as the other lined his dripping passage up with his dick. A warm hand grabbed his shaft, maneuvering him until his head was pressing up against Hisoka’s trembling hole. His own hands reached out to grip the other’s hips, sending him a nod once he was ready. Hisoka breathed out deeply, and then the tip of his cock was plunged inside that hot, tight ass. He moaned loudly as Hisoka kept sinking down on him, not stopping to adjust himself. He heard the man mewl cutely before he was finally _completely_ sheathed inside Hisoka. The other sighed in relief, more sweat forming on his forehead. It took all of his willpower to not just start thrusting wildly against those pulsing walls. He circled Hisoka’s hip bones until the other nodded, signaling he was ready.

Gently, the other lifted himself up, thighs shaking, the tip of his dick the only part left inside. Hisoka came down just as carefully, trying to work himself up to a rhythm. Chrollo groaned as those rings of muscle caught his cock before giving way. His grip on the other’s hips only tightened; Hisoka was going to have bruises there in the morning. The fighter bounced timidly on his member a couple more times, and then Hisoka positioned himself differently, Chrollo’s length sinking into him and nudging his prostate. A high-pitched moan tore itself from the other’s throat. He decided to take the reins from Hisoka at this point, snapping his hips up to plow into him. He hit that bundle of nerves dead center.

“Yes, right there, baby!” Hisoka screamed gutturally, and both of them lost their inhibitions.

They began moving together, so that when Hisoka came down his hips sprung up. The sound of skin slapping was the noise in the bedroom besides Hisoka’s shrill cries of bliss. Chrollo wasn’t very audible, although he did moan huskily now and again. He was content to savor the feeling of pounding into Hisoka, the man who he had wanted to be with since the beginning. Dreams really do come true. He pummeled the man’s prostate, ignoring the strain he was placing on his legs. There was a heat coiling at the bottom of both of their guts as they drew closer and closer to climax. Hisoka reached a shaky hand down to pump his own member while he was being brutally fucked by Chrollo. The dual sensations made him whimper, a sound that only made him drill into Hisoka that much harder. He wanted this to last forever, but their time was quickly coming to an end. His nails dug into Hisoka’s hip bones as he thrusted in all the way. He stayed there, lightly snapping his hips that he hit the other’s prostate repeatedly.

He watched the man’s hand tug at his length, inching himself closer to orgasm when finally yelled out: “Chrollo!”

Hisoka came in spurts, hot seed landing all over Chrollo’s chest and throat. The fighter moaned wantonly as he continued to fuck his now clenching walls. His time was up as well, however, as he too came with a groan. He pulled Hisoka down onto his cock by his hips as he slowly climaxed. Once he finished, he collapsed back onto the pillows, gasping for breath. Hisoka slumped down on top of him, his cock still firmly settled within the man’s depths.

He snuggled into Chrollo’s chest, rubbing his soft cheek against it. “Did I steal your heart?” he mumbled sleepily.

All Chrollo could do was wrap his arms around him and smile. “Wasn’t that your plan all along?”

**Author's Note:**

> Tada! I'm so glad I got to participate in this event, and actually I'll be participating in another HXH event. This time it's a secret santa, so look forward to that in December! There's still a bit of time to apply, if you'd like! It's hunterxholiday16 on Tumblr! Join me and others in celebrating Christmas with the nicest fandom around!
> 
> My tumblr is yaoiobsessedwrites. It is labeled as an 18+ blog simply because I do reblog NSFW posts, so if you have trouble finding it on mobile that's why. Feel free to message me on my Tumblr! I'm always willing to talk to people about pretty much anything. You can also send me prompts or ask questions! I promise I'm not scary! I also take drabble requests, so just send me a message and I'd be happy to write you something!
> 
> As I stated earlier, I do have FanFiction account as well. It's under the same penname. Some of the fics on there are pretty old though, so here's your warning!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
